


In Deep

by codswallop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kinkmeme prompt, "Molly discovers that Greg is very sensitive to anal stimulation, and nothing turns her on quite like giving Greg the best orgasms of his life by utilizing this knowledge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Deep

The first time she touched him there, a tentative fingertip while he was balls-deep inside her, Greg made a sound that could probably have been heard in the flat two floors above and lost the rhythm of what he’d been doing entirely.

“Sorry!” Molly gasped. “Sorry sorry sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have asked, I know not everyone likes--”

“No, it’s fine!” Greg said, panting. “Bit startling. I didn’t expect--but it’s fine, it’s fine, you could...”

“ _Really_ sorry,” Molly said again, and bit her lip in that way that made him absolutely need to kiss her. Several times.

“It’s honestly fine,” he murmured, when he’d done. “I think I sort of liked it, actually.”

Her hand on his lower back slid down onto the curve of his arse. “Sure?”

“Not sure,” he admitted. “Interested, though.” He was still inside her, and he began to move again, slow delicious undulating thrusts. He managed not to jerk, this time, when her fingers brushed up between his cheeks and began to touch in light little circles. “Mm. Okay, yes. Quite interested. _Oh!_ ” he added, his eyes going wide when her index finger slipped inside. “That’s, wow, that’s, that’s...”

Molly took her finger out quickly, drawing another gasp of sound from him, and he clenched on nothing; the feeling of loss was unbearable.

“Oh god please do that some more,” he said in a rush, blushing. 

“Has no one ever had a finger up your bum before?” Molly asked, slipping it back in and studying his face with wide-eyed curiosity.

“Not--not like _that,_ Greg managed. “Oh. Oh! Molly, I’m going to--” He fucked her frantically as she moved her finger slowly in and out of him, and then she pushed it in deep and gave a wicked little wiggle that tipped him instantly over the edge and made him come _hard_ , blood roaring in his ears and making his vision go starry. 

“My goodness,” Molly said. “Well. We’ll have to play with that a bit more in future, won’t we?” 

“Suppose we could do, yeah.” Greg gave a shaky laugh, trying to decide if he was more embarrassed or excited. Equal parts of both, he decided. “I’d like to play with you a bit more right now,” he said, and kissed her again, then slid down to hide his blush between her open thighs.

“My _goodness_ ,” Molly said again, short of breath this time. “Yes _please_.”

* * * 

“So I have this sort of...toy,” Molly said the next time, and at first Greg mistook her hesitant manner and thought she was confessing to him that she still slept with some ancient cuddly kangaroo or alligator.

“Well, that’s fine, that’s normal,” he told her encouragingly. “Lots of people do.”

“I know,” she said, turning pink. “It’s only, I didn’t know if that would be something you’re into or not. D’you want to see it?”

 _Into?_ Greg thought, horrified, so it was a relief when she produced a slender purple vibrator from under her pillow. “Oh. Oh! Yes, that’s...wow, yes. Very much so, I should think.” He kissed her, sliding a hand down inside the waistband of her knickers (blue and white, cotton, adorable). His jaw ached for the taste of her, warm and sharp-sweet. “Do you want to use it on yourself a bit while I watch, or...I could, er, help...?”

“I was thinking I’d like to use it on you actually.” She’d added a nose-scrunch to her lip-biting thing: irresistible. 

“God, really?” Greg’s mouth went dry, but his cock was interested, it was definitely showing more interest in that idea than was proper; it was lifting, trying for an escape through the slit in his boxers (navy, also cotton, so new they were still creased). He saw Molly noticing, and her dubious scrunch turned to a smile.

“I think you’ll like it,” she assured him. “And if not we can always try your plan. I’d like that, too. I’ll put a condom on it, just in case. Here, lie down, get comfortable.”

He lay on his stomach and let her slide his boxers down his hips, then off, and tried not to flinch at the sound of the cap snapping off the lubricant bottle. 

“You’ve got a gorgeous arse,” she said, fingering him. “Mmm. _Warm_.”

Greg tried not to think about the number of very cold arses Molly must have been on familiar terms with. At least, it was true, she really knew her way around the human body. 

“All right?” Molly asked. “You’ve gone quiet.”

“Fine, yeah.” He was busy biting his own lip and trying not to actively hump her mattress, actually--surely, _surely_ it was not right to enjoy being touched there quite this much.

“Right, well, if you’re ready I’ll just...slip it in a bit, now, shall I? Tell me if you need me to stop; I’ll take it right out, promise.”

Greg nodded, glad of the chance to hide his face in the crook of his own elbow. Molly spread him open and he felt the sudden cool touch of the condom-wrapped vibe against him, and then it was--oh, God, _in_ him, not painful but unspeakably weird. She twisted it slightly and pushed it in deep, then pulled it back, and he caught his breath in something embarrassingly close to a moan.

Molly’s hand stilled. “Good or bad?”

“Good, I--I think.” He gave a laugh. “Really different than fingers. Sort of...heavy.”

“Yes, that’ll be the batteries,” Molly said blithely. 

“Oh god.”

“No, I won’t turn it on just yet.” She slid it all the way in and out of him a few more times, slowly, and--christ, if it had only been an inch or two longer or had a bit more curve to it, but even so he couldn’t possibly keep his hips from shifting back to meet it each time. “Yes, you _do_ like that. Lovely. Here, turn back over?”

Greg obeyed, feeling ridiculous. How he must look! Flushed and sweaty, with his cock standing straight up and a _purple vibrator_ sticking out of his arse--

“Oh, I _love_ bodies,” Molly said. “Alive ones, I mean! Obviously alive. Very much alive. Can I ride your cock now?”

“Jesus, Molly,” Greg said hoarsely, and she stopped, doe-eyed, in the middle of unhooking her blue-and-white cotton bra. “Yes! That’s a yes. Please yes.”

He cupped her breasts as she sank down onto him, his thumbs brushing at her nipples and making them stand up in hard little points. It was unbearable not to have his mouth all over her, but the wet tight enveloping warmth around his cock was some consolation. So was the fierce, set, almost pained look on her face as she rocked on him, driving him in deeper. The toy nudging into him was only another point of vaguely pleasurable distraction.

Then Molly reached around behind herself and turned it on.

*

“I didn’t know you could shout like that,” Molly said. “I was afraid the neighbors would come round. I suppose they still might. Do you have your warrant card you can show them?”

“No. I don’t know. Maybe?” Greg hardly remembered that he had a warrant card, let alone where it might be. “God, that was...”

“Too much?” Molly looked searchingly at him. Her hair had begun to escape its ponytail at the last, and he reached up and tucked a strand of it back behind her ear.

“Not nearly enough,” he said, and she smiled.


End file.
